


Maybe

by NyuGR



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Porque "Tal vez" ese chico es para mi...Porque "Tal Vez" es el amor de mi vida...Porque "Tal vez" yo le ame y el a mi...Porque tan solo es un "Tal vez"





	Maybe

De pie. Uno detras del otro en espera de que nos llamen para que nos atiendan.

No puedo evitar observar al chico frente a mi. Es tan lindo con una piel tan blanca y que luce suave a simple vista, que no puedo evitar suspirar un poco.

Tal vez este chico tan lindo que se encuentra en frente de mi, le guste la pizza de peperoni.

Tal vez le guste la pizza condimentada y acompañada con un poco de vino.

Tal vez le encante un ambiente romántico. O simplemente le guste comer con musica sonando en el fondo tranquilamente.

Entonces yo me acercare y preguntare su nombre. Su pálida piel reflejara un sonrojo, que no podra ocultar. Le sonreire con cariño y comenzare una cálida platica.

Llegara su turno y lo que seria una pizza individual, se convertirá en una pizza de pareja donde con un sonrojo adornando nuevamente sus mejillas me invitara a acompañarlo.

Mientras pide la pizza me doy cuenta que no es de su agrado el peperoni y ordenara una pizza hawaiana.

Con una sonrisa tímida me pedirá que lo ayude a llevar la pizza a una mesa disponible, en lo que el pide nuestras bebidas.

Pasaremos un rato agradable, lo conoceré solo un poco y cuando sea momento de irnos le pediré que nos veamos nuevamente.

Con ese sonrojo que ya me ha comenzado a encantar y con una sonrisa tímida aceptara para darme su numero y retirarse a su casa.

Esa misma noche le enviare un mensaje dándole las buenas noches y deseándole que descanse y duerma bien, para que en la mañana cuando despierte obtenga que me ha respondido y yo me quede dormido sin darme cuenta. Me disculpare y le deseare que tenga un bonito dia.

Pasaran los dias y nos veremos descubiertos que entre mas mensajes nos enviamos, algo va creciendo.

Saldremos en plan de amigos. Pronto se volverán citas. 

Un día sin poder mas le dire que me gusta y que me he enamorado de el. Le veré sonrojarse una vez mas y con una sonrisa tímida dirá que siente lo mismo. 

Lo besaré y en ese momento sabre que...

Tal vez es el chico perfecto para mi...

Tal vez es el amor de mi vida...

Tal vez le ame y el a mi...

Nuestra relación comenzara a avanzar. Tal vez rápidamente. 

El tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido y es cuando nos damos cuenta que han pasado dos años desde que nos conocimos y tal vez un año y medio desde que comenzamos a salir.

Totalmente convencido de que lo amo y el a mi. Le pediré irnos a vivir juntos. Aceptara y me abrazara lleno de emoción.

Desde el momento en que comencemos a vivir juntos. Sera el momento mas feliz para ambos.

Viviremos una vida de parejas. Dormiremos juntos, desayunaremos juntos, iremos de la mano al trabajo y nos despediremos con un largo beso que no querremos terminar porque ya es difícil vivir el uno sin el otro.

Trazaremos una rutina que no se vuelve tediosa o aburrida como le sucede a otras parejas.

Pasara el tiempo y nosotros seguiremos tan enamorados como desde aquella vez que confesamos nuestros sentimientos.

Y como en esta vida no todo es perfecto, tendremos momentos malos. Momentos donde yo estaré para el, momentos donde acariciare sus suaves cabellos y le dire que todo estara bien. Y en caso de ser diferente, el estará para mi también.

Un día nos entregaremos por fin en cuerpo y alma. Seremos uno en nuestra cama donde tantas veces hemos dormidos acurrucados. Le besaré y amare con tanto cariño que reinventaremos el significado de hacer el amor. Jadeara mi nombre y dirá que me ama. Que siempre sera mio.

Llevando cinco años juntos, le pediré matrimonio. Planeare una cena espectacular, sera la mejor noche. 

Estaré nervioso y asustado. Llegara el momento y probablemente estaré tan nervioso que olvidare las palabras que tenia preparadas. Entre palabras torpes pronunciare "quieres casarte conmigo" .Llorara y me dirá que si.

Llegara el día de nuestra boda y luciendo un traje blanco con un ramo de flores precioso se acercara a mi. 

Y es entonces donde puede que el hombre que se encuentra a su lado frente al altar no sea yo.

Que el hombre al que el se entrego sea alguien total diferente a mi.

Otro hombre estará para el en los momentos difíciles diciéndole palabras reconfortantes mientras acaricia su cabello.

Otra persona sera la quien le ame y a quien el amara.

Otro hombre tendrá esos sonrojos y esa sonrisa timida

Otro hombre le pedira una cita y le enviare mensajes lindos.

Tal vez el chico que esta frente a el en estos momentos le parezca tan atractivo que sera con quien compartirá esa pizza.

Y entonces Tal vez....

Sabre que ese chico no era para mi

Por que tan solo es un tal vez...

-Maybe-


End file.
